A study of summer
by Dimension Jumper J.D
Summary: Natsu's life, from his first birth to his second death. (Spoilers from the manga)
1. Chapter 1

Natsu Dragneel was two when he became ill.

It was a deadly sickness with no cure, so his family could only hope for a miracle. His big brother submerged himself in his studies of life and death magic, hoping to find a cure. He found a temporal one.

For two years, Natsu was a healthy happy boy. He always helped his parents and, when he could, brother. They lead a happy life.

Natsu Dragneel was four when he became sick again.

This time, the cure his brother had found didn't work.

Natsu Dragneel was five when he died.

After it, his parents grieved, but eventually moved on. But his brother didn't. Finding nothing to bring him back on the light side of magic, he started studying the dark arts. That brought an awful curse upon him, but he used it to his advantage to have more time to bring his brother back.

Sure, he had a few detours. Creating demons who were hopefully strong enough to kill him was one of his distractions. Finding Mavis was another one.

After her death, he became even more desperate. In the end, he mixed his two objectives. He brought his brother back, this time as the stongest demon of them all, the one who would finally kill him.

Natsu Dragneel was three hundred and ninety two years when Igneel found him.

He was originally intended to be killed by the dragon, but the beast was compassionate and decided to raise him.

Natu Dragneel was three hundred and ninety seven when his father left him. It was also the year he had found Fairy Tail.

There, he found a home. He found a family. He still looked for his father, but he moved on, realizing that life was more than that. That it should be more than that.

Natsu Dragneel was four hundred and two when he first met the rest of his family. He already knew Erza, Mira, Laxus (Though they would never admit it, both Dragon Slayers saw each other as siblings), Gray and Happy, but that year he met Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Juvia. He ignored the dragon inside of him saying that his nest wasn't complete.

Natsu Dragneel was four hundred and three when he first met Acnologia.

He had been in the Tenrou Iland, having the S-class test, when he saw the dragon soar down. He tried to fight it, but it was impossibe to win in his state.

That was the second time in his life he was inside a Fairy Sphere. Seeing it brought back memories. Memories of his brother, who he had seen earlier that day, and of his years as a spirit, wasching as the boy spiraled down into the darkness. He wanted to say something, but darkness took over before he could. Everyone thought the core members had died.

Natsu Dragneel was four hundred and ten when he woke up again.

He woke up to see that Fairy Tail, once the strongest guild in Fiore, was a joke. He woke up to see his guildmates being harassed by another guild.

Natsu Dragneel was also four hundred and ten when he brought back his guild to his former glory.

Natsu Dragneel was four hundred and eleven when his friends found out what END was. Luckly, no one realized it was him.

Natsu Dragneel was four hundred and twelve when Acnologia attacked again.

This time, no one was there to help him. His friends were weak and injured. If the battle went on like this, they would die.

He released his demon form.

Acnologia was defeated, utterly overhuelmed by the boy's power.

After that, he had to dodge an icicle coming from Gray.

He was attacked time and again by his friends, never fighting back.

Natsu Dragneel was a hundred and twelve when he died.

He died alone, a sword and an icicle sticking out of his chest. He had managed to get away from them, but the damage had already been done. He was dying.

At the last second, he saw his brother, coming to try to save him. He smiled weakily.

"Natsu, please don't die!" Zeref exclaimed, crying and holding the bleeding boy "Please, I don't want to be alone"

Natsu smiled again before he stuck his claws through the other man's torso "You won't be" And then, he closed his eyes as the corpse of his once brother fell over him.

An hour later, Team Natsu found them.

Natsu was back to human.

With horror, they realized that they hadn't killed a demon, they had killed a teammate, a friend.

Natsu Dragneel had been in the afterlife for a week when he saw his friends again.

He smiled and looked at them. His nest was finally complete.

Natsu Dragneel was four hundred and twelve when he walked off, smiling once again with his friends and brother.

 **Okay, that was really depressing. Reading it again, it is also quite short and horrifying. It's like a litte ball of sadness and horror.**

 **On the other side, guess who finished her Erza cosplay! (Hint: It's me)**

 **J.D. Out!**


	2. soon

Soon

-The Jo Anne Murders


End file.
